It is generally appreciated that one of many known technologies for generating electrical power involves the harvesting of solar radiation and its conversion into direct current (DC) electricity. Solar power generation has already proven to be a very effective and “environmentally friendly” energy option, and further advances related to this technology continue to increase the appeal of such power generation systems.
A particular type of module utilized in conventional solar systems employs photovoltaics or “PV” cells, in which an electrical field is created at the P-N junction of a silicon wafer or other semiconductive material. PV cells may be configured into modules and arrays that convert impinging solar radiation into electrical power, and can be employed in a wide variety of applications, such as charging batteries, operating motors, powering electrical loads, etc. As a power generation and distribution solution, PV modules can provide an alternative or a supplement to traditional grid-supplied electricity or can serve as a stand-alone source of power in remote regions or other locations where conventional power options may be unavailable or infeasible to implement.
In accordance with the pursuit for further advancement in the field of photovoltaics and related solar generation technologies, it is desired to provide solar panel and array configurations that are increasingly efficient in their conversion levels. In addition to achieving a design that is efficient in both performance and size, it is also desirable to provide power units and corresponding solar panels that are characterized by reduced cost and increased levels of mechanical robustness. Although many PV assemblies and related solar systems have been developed, no single design has captured the above preferences and others associated with the present subject matter. A better appreciation of the aspects and advantages of the presently disclosed technology will be attained from the remainder of the specification.